


Truce

by Keeroo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Angst, Canon Compliant, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: He darted forward and despite his adjustments, steel struck steel as Dante blocked. The flesh of his arms trembled from the reverberations. Icy crystal met stormy depths as their eyes locked and for a single heartbeat Vergil wondered what his life would look like if not for that one terrible night.He blinked and the strange thought dissipated. Now wasn’t the time to get nostalgic, what was wrong with him? With barely a thought, he flashed away to regain his bearings.But Dante didn’t relent. A streak of red and a familiar battle cry warned him just in time as the legendary devil hunter attacked with a flaming series of punches that would’ve shattered his ribs. Another perilous thought pierced his mental barricade as he guarded his core and dodged what he could.What happened to us, brother?__________________My contribution for the INVICTUS zine, wherein Dante and Vergil find common ground even though neither know how. Takes place after the events of DMC5, canon compliant.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 47
Collections: INVICTUS Zine





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a quick note, this is the exact same story as chapter 46 of Discarded Thoughts. I'm posting it here so that it can be added to the INVICTUS collection without cluttering it with another 45 chapters that aren't relevant to the zine. Hope you enjoy!

**\---Vergil---**

The shattered remains of the Qlipoth stood vigil as the two  brothers circled each other on the already brutalized terrain.  Their h eavy breath fogged the chilly air of the Underworld, not a breeze to be found. Splashes of his kin’s blood stained his normally immaculate vest; his own was almost invisible on Dante’s crimson leather.

Vergil smirked. He’d drawn more blood.

_ My victory approaches. _

Yet the thought lacked the satisfaction he expected. It didn’t make sense, defeating Dante was his goal for years, it was what drove him to split himself. Where was the sense of achievement? The glory? What changed?

Irrelevant. He tightened his grip on the Yamato and growled, setting his stance in preparation for a lunge. Dante followed suit, dropping into a low crouch and holding his blade defensively. No matter; he’d target lower. Perhaps a feint ?

He darted forward and despite his adjustments, steel struck steel as Dante blocked. The flesh of his arms trembled from the reverberations. Icy crystal met stormy depths as their eyes locked and for a single heartbeat Vergil wondered what his life would look like if not for that one terrible night.

He blinked and the strange thought dissipated. Now wasn’t the time to get nostalgic, what was  _ wrong  _ with him? With barely a thought, he flashed away to regain his bearings.

But Dante didn’t relent. A streak of red and a familiar battle cry warned him just in time as the legendary devil hunter attacked with a flaming series of punches that would’ve shattered his ribs. Another perilous thought pierced his mental barricade as he guarded his core and dodged what he could.

_ What happened to us, brother? _

A flash of cold steel; Vergil stepped to the side as Rebellion crashed down, forcing his attention back to the current moment. He raised Yamato and targeted Dante’s exposed rib cage.

A clang rattled up his arms as Dante blocked his calculated blow with his gauntlet. He pushed against it, using the red-clad man’s resistance to propel him a safe distance before he had a chance to retaliate.

_ You will never understand what I have endured. How could you? _

The roads they walked were too different. Dante’s smooth and unblemished. Vergil’s, cratered and treacherous at every turn. Perhaps once they had a chance to walk the same path, but no longer.

_ If only it were that simple. _

**\---Dante---**

_ Damnit Vergil, I’m so sick of this! _

Dante glared at his twin and sighed. He was so tired, all he wanted was a nap but stupid Vergil wouldn’t stop trying to kill him. It was nuts, didn’t he realize they’d never  _ actually  _ be able to kill each other?

_ Not with our heritage... _

At this point, he attacked out of habit alone, lunging forward to strike at Vergil’s red-splattered chest. He knew the hit wasn’t going to land; it rarely did. His brother was too clever to fall for such a simple move and as expected, by the time he reached his target a slim blade blocked his way.

“Too slow, little brother,” Vergil taunted, darting to the side to aim a slice at Dante’s throat.

_ But what has trying to kill me ever gotten you? _

The man in red ducked, dodging the blow with barely an inch to spare. Familiar spite and anger tinted his brother’s eyes, the same look as when he tried to pull the jerk to safety on the  Temen-Ni-Gru . The same stubborn pride that kept him from accepting his twin’s hand. The same arrogance as when he chose to fall deeper into the Demon Realm instead of coming home at last.

_When will it be enough?_ _Just get over yourself!_

Red leather danced out of the Yamato’s path as it searched for his flesh. It whistled through empty air, Vergil’s annoyed snarl echoing a beat later.

Dante spun on his heel and switched gears, pulling out his latest acquisition, nunchucks imbued with the power of Cerberus. He couldn’t resist letting out a few stylistic whoops as he flung the icy end right at Vergil’s knees.

A sharp hiss slipped through his brother’s clenched teeth as the blow landed. Once, they would’ve laughed over Dante finally managing to hit him. 

_ Will we ever get back to that? _

In a single fluid motion, the legendary devil hunter switched weapons once more to one of his favorites. Rebellion hummed in his grip as he swung it with a mighty grunt at the same kneecap. 

_ Is it even worth trying to?  _

Sparks flew from where the brothers’ blades met, their minds battling as fiercely as their bodies. Red and blue leather rose and fell with every strained breath, sweat dripping from matching brows to mix with the blood soaking into the dirt. Neither would back down, not with the stubbornness they shared.

“Ready to admit defeat?” Vergil spat.

Dante barked a laugh, his eyes hazy with fatigue. “Heh, never… got ya right where I want you.”

The younger man blinked and his brother vanished, as if he never existed at all. Dante lowered his guard, turning in circles with confusion plain in his eyes. Vergil was fast, there was no ignoring that, but to vanish entirely?  _ That  _ was a new trick.

“We playing hide and seek now, or what?”

His panting breath hitched as a cacophonous ringing erupted nearby. Thin lines of sharp steel flashed to and fro in a dance of death on all sides. Dante cursed and lowered the walls within his mind, letting demonic power flood his senses as thick armor blossomed across his body. Ash tainted his tongue but he barely noticed as he felt an answering surge of power.

_ Shit! He’s right behind me! _

He tried to react, but it was too late. A scorchingly hot hand latched onto his shoulder and held him still. A heartbeat later, the all-too-familiar caress of metal sliced through his body as Vergil drove the Yamato home, embedding the family heirloom deep in his side . Copper overwhelmed the ashen taste in his mouth and Dante spat, a thick gob of crimson to join all the rest. No matter how many times he got his sorry ass stabbed, it never got any less painful. 

But he wasn’t considered the best in the biz for nothing. His lips split into a feral grin, teeth stained red as he drew his oldest friends and angled them through his own shoulders as the Yamato vacated his body , already angling for the next jab.

_ This is gonna suck… _

Dante tensed and squeezed both triggers. Ebony and Ivory sang in his grip, bullet after bullet aimed through his body at his brother. Agony rippled across his skin as his scapula and ribs shattered and a howl parted his lips.

Vergil’s barely audible gasp marked his success, his hand falling from Dante’s shredded shoulder. The pain was unimaginable, but he shoved it aside. First things first. 

Dante turned to find his twin on his knees, riddled with holes. His vest darkened as the man in blue took a wheezing breath, glaring promises of death at his brother. Pained gasps forced unnatural pauses in his words, and with each breath his icy eyes flashed with rage.

“I should've expected such...  _ foolishness  _ from you. You never needed... to learn tactics, after all. Not with the life you’ve lived.”

_ Oh, he  _ **_cannot_ ** _ be serious. _

“What, you think I had it easy just cuz I didn’t end up like you? Do you have any idea how many people, how many _ friends _ I’ve seen  _ die?” _ he snapped back. The wounds in his chest itched already, healing every second he stayed in demon form. He couldn’t hold it much longer, just long enough to keep himself alive.

Vergil scoffed, a derisive sneer twisting his lips.  _ “You  _ weren’t left behind.”

_ You fucking dumbass. _

Dante growled, the urge to strangle Vergil a powerful temptation. But maybe there was another choice. 

He shuffled his feet in the bloodstained dirt, fingers twitching by his weapons in case Vergil made a move. This was a terrible idea, he  _ knew  _ it. He was just going to get stabbed  _ again _ .

But he had to try.

_ Someone’s gotta go first. For Nero. _

“Yeah, I was! She hid me in the damned closet and ran off to look for you,” he cried. “She  _ never  _ left you behind, Vergil.  _ You’re _ the one that left  _ us,  _ asshat. _ ” _

The moment stretched into eternity. Emotions tugged at Vergil’s expression, none fully revealed but if you knew what to look for… A twitch of the cheek, a tiny furrow in the brow. The smallest of signals, but enough. 

_ Damnit, this is weird. What do I do now? _

He didn’t have a clue. All he knew was that he was tired of fighting, tired of bleeding and  _ really _ tired of getting stabbed. Enough was enough, and Vergil sure as shit wasn’t going to spontaneously not want to murder him anymore. It was up to him.

Leather rustled as Dante stepped closer, holding a hand out to his brother despite the jangling warnings screaming at him to attack, finish him off while he had the advantage. He might never have a better chance. 

_ Yeah, for Nero. _

Instead of striking Vergil down, Dante spoke. “How about we take a break? You can kill me later.”

Vergil’s conflicted gaze darted to his own, a triumphant curl to his lips. “Are you  _ finally  _ surrendering?”

“You wish, jackass. Consider it a truce.”

Hesitation colored those blue eyes so like his. Suspicion and hope mixed into guarded acceptance as a trembling hand extended to grasp its twin. A heave later, and the two Sons of Sparda stood eye to eye. 

“This isn’t over,” Vergil growled, carefully sheathing the Yamato. 

Dante rolled his eyes and snorted. “I know.”

_ But maybe someday it will be. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and dropping a comment. Participating in this project was an honor, and I'm so proud of what everyone created together. This community is amazing!


End file.
